warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolffang
Wolffang is the medicine cat apprentice of Berrytail in WolfClan. Personality Wolffang is generally a very snappy cat who easily gets peeved and annoyed. He is determined to the bone though and doesn't give up easily. When he does give up though it usually stresses him out. He doesn't like kits and gets huffy with them. You'll know if he's in a good mood because he'll talk more and be sarcastic with his words. History Wolfkit was born in the middle of a harsh leafbare to Vixenfall and Lionwhisper, having no brothers or sisters. When he was less a moon old, Vixenfall caught greencough and died weeks later. Wolfkit didn't really understand where his mother had gone and was always asking his father where Vixenfall was and when she was coming back. When Lionwhisper never answered him, Wolfkit went on a little journey out of camp to try and 'find' Vixenfall and got lost. The clan eventually found him a few hours later and brought him back to a upset and furious Lionwhisper. Wolfkit grew distant from his father from there and began to grow up on his own. He was a quiet kit and didn't really play with other kits. He was apprenticed to Patchfeather and was pretty excited that he was going to train to be a warrior. But two moons after his apprentice ceremony, Wolfpaw began to have strange dreams that ended up coming true and horrifying nightmares. He dreamed that a fox came into camp and killed three warriors, all toms. A week later his dream came true and three male warriors were killed, his father being one of them. He dreamed that the medicine cat, Heartpool, was retiring. A moon later it happened. He soon went to the new medicine cat, Berrytail, and told her of these dreams. Berrytail told him that it must be his destiny to become a medicine cat and Wolfpaw denied it. Wolfpaw considered becoming a medicine cat but didn't want to disappoint Patchfeather and make her think that he hated her or something. But Wolfpaw soon caved in and told Sandstar of this. She held a ceremony the next day to make him a medicine cat apprentice and all went well. Wolfpaw was a fast learner. He quickly learned all the herb names and their uses. As the moons went on, Wolfpaw seemed to grow more and more bitter as his dreams continued to haunt him. He frequently had nightmares and they made him grumpy and fiery. Wolfpaw earned his full name when he was 16 moons old, Wolffang. After he received his name, his nightmares stopped but his messages form StarClan didn't. One StarClan medicine cat, Bristleclaw, seemed to favor Wolffang. He gave him warnings of what was to come and helped him with his studies. Wolffang found Bristleclaw more and more like a friend the more the first medicine cat came to him. But the dreams stopped and Wolffang grew bored. When Driftpaw broke her jaw and fell ill, Wolffang worked tirelessly to help her. He found her a lot like him when he was younger and she matches his personality almost adjacent. He fought verbally with her a lot but secretly liked the distraction of his worried and enjoyed it. When she went out of his den, Wolffang found himself bored once again. Timberpaw broke both of his back legs in a fox attack and Ravenstar sent him, Sandbreeze, Silverpaw, and Crowfang to help get him back to camp. Wolffang kept snapping at Silverpaw on their way and got more and more exasperated. When Timberpaw got back into the camp and into a nest, Woflfang began to work on making cats on his legs as Silverpaw talked to him. Owner Wolffang is owned by BlueStormyTiger. Theme Song Quotes "You're crazy! You went to WaveClan, didn't you. They're going to declare war on us, aren't they? You are all stupid! We have danger off the territory to worry about and your fighting like stupid kits!?" - Wolffang to Mistyfur "Badger breath!" - Wolffang arguing with Driftkit Trivia Wolffang is color blind and has Tritanopia, meaning he mixes up blue and green and yellow and purple.Category:WolfClan Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices